


True Love

by ofreverentia



Series: 10 Stories [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Feelings Realization, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hidden Feelings, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Sometimes it just takes a moment to see the truth but a lot of time to take a step towards the future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have returned after finding a new song and I am ready to break some more hearts again. Kim Sunggyu - True Love. Enjoy and please give me a merciful death.

_I’ll be honest_  
_I’ll tell you everything_  
_Ever since the day I met you_  
_Ever since that moment to this moment now_  
_I haven’t stopped loving you for a single minute, a single second_

Preparing for the Olympics was a challenge for him, his body not doing as he wished most of the time. Frustrations rose further and at one point the success for Yuzuru on ice was getting to him. Brian words about how he was ready for the Olympics already in August left a sinking feeling in his stomach. He requested for a change of schedule purely in aim to concentrate better. However, while those were the reasons he gave to his coach the truth was from that. Javier had to hold back the emotions erupting like a volcano, without the signs of warning.

Beginning of October during one of the sessions, they still shared, led by Tracy he watched Yuzuru from the corner of his eyes as they all went through the same motions. During one of the turns, they locked eyes and Javier nearly tripped over his own two feet. The intensity of those few seconds left him breathless and weak on his legs. He had to excuse himself from the ice for a few minutes, ignoring the questioning gazes.

“ Shit... “ Javier cursed and slammed his fist into the locker room. Javier Fernandez was in love and it wasn’t the girl he started to see since mid-summer.

 _Just hearing your name makes me smile_  
_Just looking at you makes my heart explode_  
_I’m sure it’s hard to believe but it’s true_  
_All of this_

It turned out that those not sharing practice together actually helped in their friendship. While they only shared the stroking practice with each other and Javier mostly used the second rink at TCC they met up more often in the lounge. The elder sipping on his strong coffee while Yuzuru warmed his cold hands with his tea. Each time they sat there sometimes in comfortable silence Javier had to fight the urge to confess his true feelings. Since that day, he kept recalling old moments, memories and seeing them with a new light. The lingering touches, how he held the others cheek with affection, supported him by the waist even if there was no need for it. He was whipped but also knew that this season not meant for confessions, to try something new between them or see if it would go further than an awkward confession. Olympics were on the line, his last one and the return to Madrid. Yuzuru did not know yet. Javier asked Brian and Tracy to keep if from everyone until he was ready to announce his retirement from competitive skating. Additionally he wanted to tell Yuzuru after they both claimed a spot on the podium.

 _Oh it’s true love_  
_Believe my heart_  
_Yeah it’s true love_  
_Accept my heart_  
Take my love love love  
_I can’t keep ignoring this and hiding_  
_Because my heart for you is too big_

Javier threw his all into his skating, to show his love towards a special person through the deep edges his skates carved on the ice. Their universal language always been the ice, from the beginning when Yuzuru barely spoke two words in English, even after the touches and hugs started. If even those failed them, the ice and their skates remained. Throwing himself into training and competition was all that he needed to show to Yuzuru in hope he could understand the words he couldn’t speak out loud, not until the curtains of the biggest stage they would step on fell. It all went relatively well for both of them, until that very faithful fall at NHK Trophy. Javier doesn’t know if he imagined it but he could swear he felt the pain in his own ankle as he watched his friend, the person he loved fall hard on the ice they both loved so deeply.

 _Since I started, let me say a little more_  
_Every time you struggle_  
_You always said this, like a habit_  
_“I’m so glad_  
_I have a friend like you”_

The incident ended up being a challenge for both of them. Javier fell back in his own training due to the investment of his care for Yuzuru. Late night conversations on Skype or just lying in their own bed alone, on the other side of the world; listening to soft breathing, rustle of sheets as position got adjusted or the distinct sound of turning pages in the books they read. Some nights they barely said anything aside from greeting, not finding the need but relishing in the comfort of being there for each other; on others, there was no stopping both rambling about anything and everything. Two nights before Yuzurus return to Toronto Javier heard those words.

“I am so glad, I have Javi. Good friend, very care and thankful.” If Yuzuru would have looked at the screen while saying those words, he could have seen how Javiers heart broke into millions of pieces. Masking it over for now, with a promise to speak his true feelings later on, he forced a smile and told the other how he would always support him, no matter what may come. The first sign of his retirement, also missed by Yuzuru. How much more does he have to do so Yuzuru sees the truth?

 _Honestly, every time you said that_  
_I felt more lonely_  
_Because that’s not how I feel about you_  
_All of this_

The same words repeated excessively following up to the Olympics, during and after as well. Javier wondered if it was the right time after all to reveal his hidden feelings towards his now ex-training partner. In the end, it wasn’t exactly from him how Yuzuru learned about his retirement. He did hint with his words of his last Olympics before the medal ceremony but it was through the conferences and more interviews for the Spanish media where he revealed it in full detail. He could see it in Yuzurus eyes, the pain it caused, the shock of learning he already terminated his apartment in Toronto, moved out prior their trip to South Korea. Javier wasn’t given much time to talk to Yuzuru being swept away to Spain before he returned for the Gala. Afterwards it was the same, both of them occupied and hardly finding moments to speak. Javier likes to believe that after he got his scores and walked into the green room, the hug and tears he received from Yuzuru were an answer to his skating. The meaning he tried to convey for the one person who could read him on the ice like an open book but as they didn’t get to speak in private he couldn’t confirm.

_Your loneliness_  
_Makes me even smaller_  
_Hopefully my half-sized comfort_  
_Can completely embrace you_

Javier realized as the weeks passed and only a few messages were exchanged between them that maybe he was too late. Learning to see his true feelings is not the same as having a long distance relationship, or whatever may come out of this. The words he read in April left him raw and open even if he knew some meanings were probably lost in translation. Even if he felt like dying he woke up to show his own appreciation towards Yuzuru at 4 a.m in the morning on his birthday; hoping his heart was not too open for everyone to read. Only one person had to know the truth and the call he received a few hours later, after a nap and a few cups of coffee gave him hope for a future together down the road.

_My heart for you is too big_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sometimes you just have to take the leap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I decided to make this chaptered, got some inspiration for it. Not sure how long this will be but for now I guess we will continue with where I left off in the previous one and see how things went after the live broadcast ;P

–---

 _“Bye Bye”_ The words were still ringing in his head as he exited the ice, ignoring the snickering look Laura gave, especially since he ended up throwing a kiss towards Yuzuru at the end. As usual, his deflecting attempts were futile as his sister never failed to tease him about his feelings, especially when it involved a certain Japanese boy.

After his return to Madrid post Olympics he had a long conversation with her, revealing everything, as he had to tell it at least to someone. Laura was understanding and supportive, if not a bit surprised how long it took Javier to see what has always been there. ‘Even a blind man could see.’ were her words. Since then his sister took it as her newest project to get Javier to confess. It was she who helped organize the live broadcast, booked the rink for him and even drove him there at like four in the morning, setting everything up. During his small presentation though it took all her effort not to burst out laughing, how wobbly even his spins were, now in the privacy of the car back home she did not refrain herself from addressing it.

“You are utterly whipped and hungover. Those spins were ridiculous and I hope Yuzuru won’t feel too offended by it. You did make an effort but… are you sure you won Bronze at the Olympics recently?” Laura glanced over at Javier who had his head against the window, doing his best not to fall asleep right there. How she could be so wide-awake and bright after the same night they spend with family, certain she drank nearly as much as he as her tolerance was incredible in that sense; he couldn’t understand nor did his oncoming headache make it easy for him to do the efforts for it. 

“I am not meant to be awake this early, given I barely had two hours of sleep. What do you expect? I think the alcohol is still working in my system. At least I didn’t fall on my butt.” At that, she gave a hearty laugh.

“That would have been funny to watch, embarrassment in front of all those ladies who sang Happy Birthday to you. That boy has his crowd under control. I was impressed and that kiss he sent your way at the end. Are you sure, he has no feelings towards you? Have you told him yet?” She said the last sentence looking straight at Javier, the car having stopped by one of the red lights.

“No, I haven’t. And my kiss was just a spur of the moment thing, I didn’t expect he would do that and afterwards I believe he kind of dissed my performance and if I am not incorrect said I was drunk…”

“You were drunk, are still.” Laura interrupted earning a weak sleepy glare from Javier. Afterwards they both fell silent though, not sure what else to say. Javier didn’t know what that kiss meant, in his head he believed it was only something Yuzuru would do in general. No, he didn’t quite do these things unless it was Javier. Yes, he was friendly with other skaters, admired some and had a close relationship even with a far lesser number but Javier always was on a different kind of spot. It made him question many things especially since he realized his own feelings were much stronger than mere friendship and companionship.

–--- 

Laura drops him off at his apartment and Javier ends up smashing face first into his pillow, knocked out in two seconds. It is about two hours later he wakes, feeling a bit more refreshed after his nap. Knowing the time difference and the promise of possibly getting a call later on from Yuzuru he rolls out of bed, takes a shower to feel more awake before he settles on making himself some coffee. The machine is gurgling away for a few minutes so Javier throws some eggs and bacon in a pan, bread in the toaster; he will need some food with his strong drink. 

He barely finished with his breakfast and second cup of coffee when his phone is ringing with the request for Face-time. Fixing his hair though it is futile just as his general appearance he accepts. It takes a few seconds before the bright smile of Yuzuru appears on the screen - he is literally glowing from happiness.

“Hey champion.” Javier greets earning himself a soft giggle followed by the sweet voice of his friend.

“Hi Habi.” Yuzuru gives even a wave towards the camera of his phone. “Thank you for being here. I mean… the video.” The younger man frowns but he gives up with explaining, as he knows Javier understands. “Thank you.” He adds again and his smile is so wide it makes his eyes disappear. Javier can’t help but grin at that. 

“You are welcome, though I am sorry for the spins.” His face twists at the memory. “Yes, Habi drunk.” Yuzuru laughs but the tone is nothing more than teasing. “Cute drunk. Did you like singing? Fans were nice to sing.” Nodding his head, Javier raised his mug to his lips, drinking from his lukewarm coffee. 

“Yes, it was great. Thank you. It nearly made up for my early wake up call.” Yuzuru only laughs at that even more, the video shaking with it for a few seconds. “Habi doesn’t like early. I know. Appreciate, very much.”“I don’t do it for anyone, let alone on my birthday. Last night was wild.” He adds recalling all the things his crazy family did, it was a good night and even better morning. His words though leave some kind of silence over them before Yuzuru breaks it, his eyes shining with something Javier cannot decipher.

“Special?” It takes Javier a bit longer to understand what Yuzuru means but something tells him there is no need to hide anymore. Nodding his smile turns warm, loving and his overall expressions turns soft, overflowing with affections.

“The most special person.” He sees as the eyes of his friend turn slightly hopeful and he is chewing on his lower lip. Javier can nearly see how hard Yuzuru is thinking right now to understand the meaning behind those words, but before he can speak, he follows up with the three he didn’t say before. “I love you.” Now he chews on the inside of his cheeks, fighting the new pink shade from turning darker. He keeps his eyes on the small screen of his phone, the quality not the best but there are signs of color on the others cheek as well. Silence stretches on and he is contemplating of taking those words back or adding a less romantic explanation to it, he already opens his mouth only to get interrupted.

“I love Habi too.” Javier feels his heart jump in his throat and a hundred of butterflies making his stomach turn and twist. There is no need to question how Yuzuru means it, his face speaks for itself. For the past six years, he learned to read him through expressions, actions instead of words. He recalls the summer training session where he realized his feelings after that one look from the other. He had the same admiring, loving but intense gaze on again. How could he be so blind before?

They don’t speak for a few minutes allowing the words to sink in, simply looking at each other through the screen, Yuzuru drinking his tea, while Javier his coffee. It is the Japanese again who breaks the silence. “I am doing Fantasy on Ice. All.” Javier blinks letting his mind register the words, then smiles so brightly it hurts in his cheeks. “So we see each other soon?” Yuzuru nods and Javier officially deems this the best birthday of his entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Javier barely could contain his excitement towards his departure to Japan._

Javier barely could contain his excitement towards his departure to Japan. For days, his sister was teasing him about it but he only could think of a certain Japanese boy and pulling him into his embrace. It would be the first time two would meet after their confessions. Even though they have been more in touch, exchanging messages here and there and somehow even Face time just to see each other. Javier felt like a teenager constantly thinking about Yuzuru. Photos exchanged when they updated each other on the daily news. Javier sent quite a good number of him being out in Madrid or even going to the beach with friends. He had some obligations towards Spain as somewhere beginning of summer he will need to publish a few promotional photos on his Instagram but as he will be in Japan during that time, he worked in advance for it. In return, he got pictures from Sendai or Yuzuru on ice, which was a welcome sight, as he was getting better and better. Jumps were still out of question for a while but he worked hard as on Fantasy on Ice he will certainly try something. Nobody knew aside from the TCC Team and Javier when exactly he started with jumping training, keeping to triples and keeping away from the quads still. Each time he got a short video of a recorded jump, Javier felt worry, holding his breath until Yuzuru touched ice again, beautifully. They may have been continents apart but never failed to include each other in their daily life, a huge contrast to how their relationship off-season used to be. The pressure about competitions was gone, Javier planned to retire after a few more competitions, aiming for another European title but otherwise slowly leaving the big stage.

As he planned to be away for the whole tour, not returning to Spain during off time, hoping he gets to spend some of those moments with his new found boyfriend (though he was not delusional, Japan was currently eating up Yuzuru alive the demand for him was big everywhere) he turned into an excited child. Javier was ready to jump out of skin the moment he boarded the plane and he still had at least a day of travel ahead. He quickly shoot Yuzuru a message to inform him. Plan was to fly to Tokyo and then go to Sendai to see him, they weren’t meant to leave for the tour for a few days ahead still. Luckily, he managed to sleep throughout the flight, only waking up as they were preparing for landing. Getting rest in advance was always good especially for him who enjoyed more sleep than other people did, blame it on the Spanish blood and need for a siesta. With his acquired luggage he hurried towards the train station, knowing there would be one soon leaving for Sendai. Javier stepped out of the train somewhere early evening in Sendai, ignoring the fact how long he has been on the road or what time it actually is in Madrid now.

Prepared to take a taxi to the address Yuzuru had texted him in advance he froze in his step as none other than his boyfriend was fidgeting but waiting by the entrance. Even if he had, his face covered with a face-mask and wearing a cap for good measure, Javier could recognize him. No matter how big or busy a crowd was his eyes always managed to find Yuzuru in a second. As if the Japanese skater sensed his presence, he turned towards him, eyes crinkling and almost disappearing over the mask. Seconds later, he had the frail body colliding with his in a bone-crushing hug, if Javier wouldn’t be used to this and had a good balance they could have tumbled to the ground. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around that tiny waist, pulling Yuzuru closer to his chest, if that was even possible. A content hum resembling a purr escaped the younger male and Javier himself buried his nose in the dark hair peeking from under the cap. Minutes or even hours could have passed as they stood there, holding each other tightly, only to break apart when there was a gentle clearing of a throat - Yumi. Yuzuru took a step back from Javier, the tips of his ears turning red making Javier believe his face was not different under his mask. Javier greeted Yumi with a hug, knowing her for years now and with the new bound relationship between him and her son she made sure he felt welcome. Ushering the two quickly towards a parked car she drove them back towards the Hanyu household. Yuzuru sat next to him and took off his mask once they were on the way, grinning brightly at Javier before he reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together.   


\----

The drive was short, barely any traffic and soon Javier stood at a familiar doorstep though it has been a long while since he had visited here, and different circumstances are relationship status as well. Taking off his shoes by the door, he mumbled the usual Japanese word he heard so often from Yuzuru earning him a giggle from said person and a sweet smile from Yumi. With the help of the younger male, he carried his luggage to his room, told to settle in while Yumi makes some snack and tea for them. 

As soon as the door to Yuzuru’s childhood bedroom door closed, he found himself an armful of the other, just like at the train station. Javier wrapped his arms around the other, palm gently running up and down his spine, inhaling his scent. This was possibly the best moment of his life, what he longed for since his birthday a few weeks ago. The two slowly pulled back but just enough to look in each other’s eyes. Javier swore his heart leaped into his throat the moment he saw the loving gaze Yuzuru gave him. It was overwhelming the least to see the amount of love the younger felt towards him.

Yuzuru bit down on his lower lip making Javier drop his gaze to that soft and plump flesh. He hesitated for a moment, as he didn’t know if they were already ready for this but as if both thought the same they both leaned in at the same time, sharing their very first kiss as lovers. It first started out as gentle brush of lips, testing the waters but soon it was a full-blown passionate kiss, lips parting in aim to taste each other. Javier moaned into the kiss when Yuzuru actually nibbled on his lower lip, causing the younger to shiver in his arms. The kiss only got broken when their lungs screamed for air, feeling each other’s quick breaths against the others lips.

“I missed you.” Javier whispered getting a quick peck to his lips, thin arms wrapping tighter around his neck. “I missed Habi too. Finally here, with me. Mine.” The last word sent a shiver down his spine and he claimed those soft lips again, his reply of ‘ _Yours_ ’ getting lost somewhere between.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Long minutes passed before they separated from each other again, both with a slightly dazed expression on their faces, which resulted in them laughing or giggling respectively._

Long minutes passed before they separated from each other again, both with a slightly dazed expression on their faces, which resulted in them laughing or giggling respectively. Javier felt utterly happy to be here with Yuzuru, their kiss, which was amazing, certainly the best one he ever had in his entire life, and he knew there were at least a day or two he will be able to be with Yuzuru without the disturbance of media or friends. The sound of Yumi calling them for their snack and tea finally made them fully pull away from each other. Javier quickly took out some fresh clothes to change into after the long travel, feeling himself blush, as Yuzuru had not turned away, contrary he made sure to have a good look at his new boyfriend. The Spaniard heard him mumble something in Japanese under his breath, but when he asked about it, he only got a quick shake of a head as reply then Yuzuru was out of the room. Amused Javier followed him into the living room where some food and drinks were waiting for them.

“How was the flight? Hope you could sleep a bit?” Yumi asked Javier and he nodded his head. “Yes, I managed to sleep throughout the flight to Tokyo and even take a small nap in the train.” Yuzuru perked up at that and both he and Yumi could see an idea popping into his head. 

“So we go to rink to skate?” Javier let out a snort, not even surprised by the suggestion. They were in Sendai and given the gracious donations from Yuzuru he was allowed to have as much ice time in the evening even after closing hour as he wanted. It turned semi-dark outside already but Javier was not tired and maybe a bit of ice time could help him on that. “Sure, why not. I have my skates with me after all.” The moment he agreed the chair next to him was empty and he only heard the hurried steps of Yuzuru towards his bedroom. Javier and Yumi shared a look and laughed. Even if the younger male was still going through rehabilitation, jumps mostly not allowed there was nobody in the whole wide world who could keep him away from the ice. Javier knew that and maybe with him being present he can just make sure Yuzuru doesn’t get reckless.

A few minutes passed before the other returned two bags in his hands and wearing his signature training clothes already. Javier shook his head with a loving gaze taking one bag containing his own skates. He wasn’t even upset that Yuzuru went through his luggage to pack it up for him. It was a sign they shouldn’t waste time. “We will be back.” Yuzuru announced pulling Javier out of his chair already, impatient to both show the Rink to him and to get his feet on the ice. The Spaniard visited the Ice Rink of Sendai before but it has been a while since his last and from the happy babbling of Yuzuru his donations put to good use, new equipment or some renovated parts awaited him to discover.

 ----

The two have taken a taxi to the rink and while it was close to closing time, the moment Yuzuru showed up at the door the welcome he received was ridiculous. Nobody questioned why he is coming this late or how long he intends to stay, somewhere between the rapid Japanese he understood they would leave the place open for him as long he wished. The ever blinding smile of his boyfriend looked incredible and Javier could only nod his thanks, bow a few times himself before he was dragged to change into his skates. It took Yuzuru a minute or less to have his on already sprinting off towards the ice though he made sure to give his usual greeting.

“Are you sure you wanted me to visit? I feel a bit neglected with how excited you are for the ice.” Javier teased as he himself stepped on the ice, leaving his skate guards on the boards. Yuzuru was already going on with his third lap to warm his muscles, coming to a halt in front of him. Leaning in with a mischievous grin, he whispered so only Javier could hear him. “You have other kind of excitement, later.” If Javier didn’t have a pretty good balance he may as well had slipped and cracked his head on the hard surface at that statement. “Damn. Don’t say things like that or I will have a problem here.” Yuzuru laughed out loud and skated away leaving Javier with some very vivid images or ideas of what could their time together later entail. Shaking off those thoughts he settled into some stroking exercise Tracy thought them, the Japanese joining him and they both glided gracefully along the ice.  


Neither Yuzuru nor Javier attempted any jumps though due to different reasons. Javier was thankful his boyfriend listened to his trainers and took things slowly and he simply wanted to avoid any injury before the tour. While his mind didn’t feel tired he felt the burning in his thighs after a few laps already, body more exhausted due to travel than he thought at first. An hour and half after their arrival they left with skates dried and packed up in their bags. Yuzuru stayed behind for a few extra minutes with Javier waiting for him at the entrance. The taxi ride back to the Hanyu household was a comfortable silence.

As soon as they got back home, Javier was ushered into the bathroom to take a shower while they prepare futons in Yuzuru’s bedroom. Yuzuru only had a single bed in his room and no matter how much they would try; it wouldn’t fit two grown men comfortably next to each other. After his much-needed shower and a bit of soaking in the warm bath, Javier changed into fresh boxers and a shirt. He laid down on the futon letting out a pleased groan as his muscles relaxed, waiting for Yuzuru to return from the bathroom. Javier ended up dozing off without him realizing but the moment soft fingers touched his cheeks he blinked his eyes open. “I am awake.” He mumbled receiving a giggle as reply and a soft touch of lips to his own. “Sleep, long day.” Shaking his head, he reached out to wrap his arms around Yuzuru and pulled him closer to his body. “No, my boyfriend promised something before.” He pouted for good measure. “Don’t remember.” Came the reply from Yuzuru though he already pushed Javier on his back to climb on top of him, lips hovering over his, making him feel the words more than hear. Javier allowed his hands to map out the younger males sides, down his strong legs appreciating the fact that Yuzuru also only wore boxers.

“Maybe I should remind you.” Javier whispered then raised his head to close the distance between their lips.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The moment their lips touched and he kissed Yuzuru, his stomach filled with butterflies again, a completely new sensation for him but already knew it would stay like this no matter how many times he got the privilege to taste those lips._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I decided to continue where they left off in the previous chapter haha, I am going to hell for this. Enjoy!

The moment their lips touched and he kissed Yuzuru, his stomach filled with butterflies again, a completely new sensation for him but already knew it would stay like this no matter how many times he got the privilege to taste those lips. At first, their lip-lock started out as sweet, both savoring the moment along with the closeness then it turned more passionate and Javier had his hands moving and exploring the younger males’ body. His hand slipped under the loose shirt Yuzuru wore and he more felt than heard the moan coming from above him. Javier pulled away to look up at Yuzuru asking for permission with his gaze but the other already moved to take off the offensive material, demanding from Javier to the same. They both knew to keep their voices at a low volume, who exactly knows how thin the walls of the house were and the last they needed was discovery in a rather compromising position.

Alas trying to stay silent, it didn’t mean he wouldn’t take the newly exposed skin and attach his lips to Yuzurus neck. Unable to stop himself to leave a small red mark on his collarbone, causing a few more of those soft sounds from the one above him. He had to give Yuzuru credit for keeping his voice so low but before he ended up biting his lower lip bloody he offered his own lips to swallow any of those sounds. Yuzuru initiated the first movement and both moaned in unison the friction much needed between their growing arousals. As if by reflex, Javier met each motion with one of his own, hands settling in the others round ass. Their breaths mingled with each other and while the feeling was amazing, it wasn’t enough for them to reach their release.

Using the position of his hands he flipped them over on the futon, a loud gasp escaping Yuzuru at the change of position his eyes glazing over with lust even more so than before. Javier did a quick job in removing the last layer of clothes separating them before he leaned over Yuzuru.

“How do you want it?” Javier asked not sure if they were ready for sex and maybe it wasn’t the best place either given Yuzurus parents were sleeping down the hall. The younger male made more room for Javier between his legs before he reached between them, taking hold of both their erections and giving them a slow stroke. “Like this.” He said a little breathless, mid-moan. Javier bit back a feral growl the feeling incredible just by one stroke, the long fingers of Yuzuru always being something he fantasized about but now it was all reality. Nodding his head, he claimed his already red and swollen lips for another kiss, letting Yuzuru stroke them in unison.

Their kisses turned sloppier the closer Yuzuru worked them to release, finding it difficult to concentrate on it. Javier ended up burying his face in the others neck, travel kisses and bites along the exposed flesh. “I’m close…” He mumbled at one point receiving a soft whine as a reply and taking it as Yuzuru being just as close. It took Javier a few expert strokes with a slight twist of wrist and he went over the edge, spilling all over Yuzurus abdomen. A few seconds later it was the younger male he stilled, spilling his own load and muffled a cry if pleasure with biting down on Javiers shoulder.

Few minutes passed before either of them moved, Yuzuru glancing at the angry bite mark he left on Javiers shoulder and instantly apologizing for it. Javier only reached up to brush some dark strands out of his face, smiling sweetly at him. “It’s fine. My clothes will hide it.” Pressing a gentle kiss in the tip of his nose, he rolled over and searched for some tissues to clean up the mess they made all over Yuzurus chest. In the end, Pooh-san offered the much-needed tissues making Javier twist his face a bit. He never thought he could feel uncomfortable knowing the cute plush just witnessed something like that. As if Yuzuru read his mind, he giggled, allowing Javier to clean him up, his fingers running through his brown locks. “It fine, Pooh won’t tell.” Javier only groaned and laid down next to his boyfriend once the tissues were disposed of and Pooh turned around to face the wall instead. That nearly caused Yuzuru to burst out laughing saving it in last minute with hands clasped tightly over his lips.

Javier rolled his eyes, reaching for the blanket to cover them both and pull the younger one against his chest. Yuzuru literally melted in his embrace. Nuzzling his face into the others hair he hummed, feeling content in more than one way. "I love you, Yuzuru." He felt thin arms wrapping tighter around him and the words against his neck. "I love you too Habi." Javier took a mental note that he certainly loved the way Yuzuru pronounced his name, even more so than before.

“We should get some sleep, tomorrow you should take me around your home town.” He felt a nod against his neck followed by a gentle peck to the skin. That was the last he registered before he was out, the travel, skating and their activities knocking him out.

\----

Javier never slept better than on that futon, holding onto Yuzuru but when he woke up the warm body was gone from where it lay before, the futon already close. Groaning he rolled on his back, stretched his muscles and heard a few bones crack. Blinking the remaining sleep from his eyes he checked the time on his phone he left on the nightstand. 7 a.m. Way too early but it seems his crazy boyfriend didn’t slip up with his schedule even on days off, neither did he feel tired enough to go back to sleep. Sitting he checked the room though he knew Yuzuru probably already showered and sitting by the breakfast table. Just in that moment the door to the bedroom opened slowly and the black head popped through the small opening to check on him. Surprised for a second to see the Spaniard awake, Yuzuru pushed the door open and slipped inside, bending down to press a kiss to his lips. “Good morning. Didn’t think you would wake but breakfast is ready. Want to shower and then come downstairs?” He asked and Javier nodded opening his mouth to ask about coffee but yet again, as if Yuzuru could read his mind he smiled. “Mom made coffee. Hurry and we eat together.” Javier kissed his boyfriend again, mumbling his good morning he forgot previously, making Yuzuru giggle. Grabbing some fresh clothes Javier went to take a quick shower to meet the Hanyu family by the breakfast table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It wasn’t Javiers first time in Sendai but it felt different to walk around in the home town of his now boyfriend, not just friend, rival and team mate._

It wasn’t Javiers first time in Sendai but it felt different to walk around in the home town of his now boyfriend, not just friend, rival and team mate. The later description they can soon erase as after all Javier will be returning to Madrid once the shows in Japan are finished and only join training for a shorter period. His competition assignments will be less, only enough to have the qualifying points for his Europeans. There won’t be any venues they will be rivals either anymore. So now, they were friends and boyfriends to each other. A lot changed since the Olympics and while they were walking the streets, Javier wondered if they could bridge over the distance soon coming between them. Yuzuru will be either in Japan or Toronto, then at his competition assignments. Un-voluntarily he let out a sigh and Yuzuru bumped in his shoulder to get his attention, raising a brow in question.

“What wrong? You don’t like?” Javier quickly shook his head. “It’s not that. Sendai is beautiful and while it is really really early I enjoy it.” He brushed his hand along the others arm, keeping the touching to a minimum as he knew how popular his boyfriend was in Japan and Sendai. They left the house right after breakfast, making good use of the early hours to avoid crowds, even if the people in the city appeared to be respectful to give the Japanese skater space. Not even paparazzi were following him around or lounging at his home. “I just have been thinking about the future, you know us... me being in Spain and you here in Toronto. I will only be there for short times to prepare for my final competitions.” Yuzuru froze and he stopped in the middle of the street. Obviously both of them were ignoring this set of information, even the other who enjoyed planning everything ahead. “I know.” He heard the younger male whisper under his breath, gaze falling to the pavement at their feet. “I still want to be with Habi, though not easy.” Yuzuru added raising his eyes to look at Javier. The Spaniard gave his boyfriend a gentle smile, followed by a nod; ignoring the possibility of spotting to brush the hair out of the others eyes, hand lingering on his cheek. “We will figure it out somehow. Plus I want to learn coaching tips from Brian and Tracy so maybe I will spend more time there than I think now.” Yuzuru leaned into the palm on his cheek, turning his head to plant a small chaste kiss in the middle before he stepped away. That marked the end of their conversation and both proceeded on their walk, Yuzuru pointing out sights here and there. While the topic was obviously a hard one for both of them, they made do with knowing they both wanted it to work regardless of the distance, and for now they would be touring together for a few weeks.

\----

Around lunchtime, Yuzuru lead them to a nice secluded restaurant, one of his favourite places according to the very excited hand gestures. Whenever the topic went towards something, the younger male loved the hand gestures made an appearance. Javier chuckled, shaking his head at the cute antics of the other but he felt his heart swell. The restaurant was small but when the owner spotted Yuzuru, they were ushered to the one empty table in the back to have more privacy. Yuzuru chatted a bit with the woman, bowing a good number of times. 

“I come here when in Sendai. People nice here. Private. Don’t ask for pictures or signature. Let me enjoy meal.” He turned to Javier after they got the menu. With just a glance on the first page, he gave up as it was all in Japanese and asked Yuzuru what was the best dish here. His eyes literally started to shine at that and made it his job to order his favourite for both of them, including the raw egg he would show Javier how to mix with his warm rice. Javier would lie if he didn’t the taste but the texture definitely was something he had to get used to. During their meal, they chatted about a few things they have missed while separated. Even though they kept in touch and someone would think there was not much to talk about with the daily updates but they never had issues with finding a new topic to discuss. Now with the change in their relationship it appeared both wanted to share more with each other. Javier certainly ended up knowing a lot more about Yuzuru than before. Before they finished the meal and Javier convinced Yuzuru to pay for it, they continued on their small sightseeing trip. 

\----

Returning early evening to the Hanyu household greeted by Yumi who announced dinner would be ready in an hour so the boys can take a small rest after their long day. Javier barely even registered a whole day passed as he enjoyed every minute with Yuzuru. Tomorrow morning they would need to leave for the first city on their tour as group practices would start. Both used to the time to pack up their luggage, Yuzuru having more to do, as he didn’t start yet and Javier barely did any unpacking during his stay. Javier took a seat on the bed, staying out of the way as much as possible once he was finished. It was adorable how Yuzuru took his time with packing each item he needed with care, placing them in assigned areas in his suitcases. After a while, Yuzuru started to pace around, without any plan just going left and right in the small room. Agitation written all over his face.

“Nervous?” He asked earning a small nod and pouting lips from Yuzuru. It would the first time since Continues, that he stood on ice in public even had a new program in preparation for the first stops of Fantasy on Ice. No wonder he was nervous and kept walking left and right in his room. “Lot of attention, fans expect and I am nervous. Do you think I will do okay?” Javier brushed his thumb along the others cheek before he cupped one side of his face, feeling how Yuzuru leaned into the touch. “You will do amazing; you did at the Olympics and your ice show. Your recovery is good and you do not have to do quads, right? People will be happy just to see you on ice and your gorgeous delayed single axel if nothing else.” Yuzuru leaned down and pressed a kiss to the Spaniards lips, obviously deflating as the tension left his body, appreciating the support. “Thank you. Happy that you here with me. We should go see if dinner is ready. We leave early.” Javier groaned at that, well aware that two days in a row he will be required to be awake by 7 a.m, though the first was more due to his jetlag. Stealing himself another kiss from his boyfriend he gently slapped his ass to get him moving, the hallway resonating with the laugh of Yuzuru as they went to join Yumi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Javier has forgotten how crazy these tours could easily become if you put so many top skaters together. Most haven’t seen each other in months or even since last year, or barely a few weeks ago when other shows happened._

Javier has forgotten how crazy these tours could easily become if you put so many top skaters together. Most haven’t seen each other in months or even since last year, or barely a few weeks ago when other shows happened. A jumbled mess of people greeting each other for the first time or as old friends catching up with everything that happened since their last encounter. He found himself always surrounded by a good number of people speaking in broken or more fluent English, using more hand gestures than sometimes necessary but he still had it easier than Yuzuru. Swarmed by skaters and press alike, barely managing to spend any time with him. Javier didn’t even get to speak to him for more than a few minutes in days and only during group practices. He felt lucky to have spent a bit of time in Sendai with the Japanese but being this close and not actually be able to be close was driving him crazy. Worst were the moments where Yuzuru showed up in his skin tight training close (so every single day felt like a torture). It was Johnny on the second day addressing exactly the same observation to him and Javier literally face-palmed.

“Can you blame me? He…just…urgh.” Johnny let out one of his signature laughs at that, a few people glancing towards them to know what was so amusing but the American only waved them off. No secret kept from him and maybe Yuzuru already told him about the change of their relationship, after all his idol was one of the more vocal, ones about how the two fit together like puzzle pieces. 

“I am not, he does look good in those clothes and he knows it too.” Javier groaned, reaching for his water bottle in pure frustration his eyes following the dark figure currently going through his new routine. “So I am guessing things are going well between the two of you?” Johnny asked in a more hushed tones. Javier turned away from his greatest temptation and nodded. 

“Yeah, I was in Sendai before we started the tour and spend two days with him and his family. Unfortunately that was also the last time we had more than a few minutes together. People have been hanging off him or the press. Hard to fit in there.”

“Not sharing a room?” Johnny asked with a frown. Javier shook his head and released a sigh. “Yuzuru has his own room, as the star of the show and somehow there is always someone from the staff around him, or his Team to check his schedule. I am sharing with Nobu. Which is fun, don’t get me wrong. I like that guy but he doesn’t know about us so it is not like Yuzuru can sneak in in the middle of the night.” The arrangement wasn’t ideal but currently they couldn’t exactly do anything about it. Johnny shook his head and gave a more dramatic sigh. Javier appreciated the support. 

“Well, good luck handsome. Maybe you have some luck tonight, at one point the press has to let a bit looser. We are still only on the practices; the show is only in two days.” With that the older male skated off, it was soon his music to be played and practice. The empty spot by his side didn’t stay so long as Yuzuru gently bumped into him, reaching for a tissue from Pooh.

“Hey.” Javier smiled. 

“Hey to you too. That run through looked good.” Yuzuru pursed his lips giving the impression he was not yet happy with it and Javier just shook his head. As expected from the perfectionist he was.

“Uhm.. I was wondering if maybe tonight you are free.” Just after he finished his sentence, someone was calling for Yuzuru from the other side of the rink. Javier had to bite back an irritated groan.

“Room 103. After dinner.” Yuzuru whispered in his ear, brushing his lips along his cheek the exact moment the spotlights moved to Johnny and nobody could see it in the dark; then he was off to talk to whoever needed him. None of the skaters or staff could suddenly understand the increased enthusiasm from the Spaniard.

\----

Javier couldn’t wait for the dinner to end and some people even addressed how he looked ready to bounce. He had to force himself to be a bit more social, which was a first for him. Usually enjoying the company of so many people and seeing old friends, he even caught up with Miki about Himawari but deep down there was one person he really wanted to spend time with. Around 9 p.m he excused himself, Yuzuru having left about 15 minutes ago giving Javier the kind of look which told him that he can come up to his room in a bit. They had to keep up some appearance, leaving together extremely suspicious, friends or not.

\----

His hand barely retreated from the surface of the door when it opened and he felt someone grab him by his shirt and pull him inside. Javier didn’t even have the time to utter a sound then the second the door closed again he felt the lips of Yuzuru on his own; back colliding with it. Javier blinked a few times then registered what was happening and his arms wrapped around the frame of his boyfriend, head tilting to the side to deepen their kiss. He is not going to pull away from something he was craving for the past days.

As soon as he started to respond he felt Yuzuru melting in his arms, a small whimper muffled between their lips. Minutes passed and they only pulled away due to the lack of air in their lungs. Javier leaned his forehead against the younger males, feeling the shortness of breath on his face. “I missed you.” He murmured. Yuzuru took a step back, smiling brightly at him. “Missed you too.” Taking that as the queue, he pulled on the others arm to get him inside the room. Settling on the bed, they cuddled up against each other, exchanging small kisses but most importantly savouring the moment, the closeness without people watching, cameras recording.

“This is harder than I thought. I expected for us not being able to spend so much time together but this is worse and we didn’t even really start with the shows.” Javier's pout got kissed away by Yuzuru, apologies mumbled between each small peck. “Next stop, I ask to share room with you, they can’t say no.” Javier chuckled well aware of the Hanyu power at these shows. Whatever Yuzuru asked for it got done in a matter of seconds. Even other skaters tended to go to him if something was off because at the end of the day the staff did what he asked for. Yuzuru himself didn’t abuse this power though, used it to make things better for others and even veteran skaters who were stars way before him showed respect towards him. 

“Only if this is not a problem. Otherwise, we have to find other ways. I will most likely room with other skaters at each stop.” It was Yuzurus turn to pout and Javier chuckled. “Okay, do your magic. I would love to share a room with you, you know it.” The Japanese skater buried his face in Javiers neck and wrapped his arms tighter around his middle.  


“We will share room from next city. Also do better with schedule to make time for boyfriend.” Javier hummed at that pressing a kiss to the side of the others head. He knew if Yuzuru made up his mind about something there was no stopping him. 

After all whatever Yuzuru Hanyu wants, he gets.  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The first stop of the tour went by faster than anyone really thought, the shows getting better and better. A few hiccups always meant to happen, mistakes made even by the best skaters but the Japanese crowd as forgiving as always, showered them with presents and applause._

The first stop of the tour went by faster than anyone really thought, the shows getting better and better. A few hiccups always meant to happen, mistakes made even by the best skaters but the Japanese crowd as forgiving as always, showered them with presents and applause. Javier took the bus with most of the foreign skaters, some of the Japanese ones making good use of the few days free to go back to their families. Media swarmed Yuzuru yet again but there was a promise of them sharing a room at the next city. When they arrived at the hotel and was time to check into their rooms, Javier got a key with a smile from the woman that made him feel a bit confused. As if she knew some, secret he didn’t. He quickly shook it off and went off in search for the room.

His jaw literally hit the floor upon entering, as it was a complete suite with a huge queen sized bed, a living room with an enormous TV and even a small kitchen area. Javier had to double check the number on the door and written in the small paper slip his card was in. “What the fuck?” He wheeled his luggage in, leaving it by the couch to explore what else this room had to offer. A nice small balcony with probably the best view ever, a bathroom equipped with a shower but also a bathtub for two. The more he explored the realization started to dawn on him. “This is a fucking honeymoon suite.” That certainly explains the weird smile the woman gave him. Yuzuru wasn’t meant to arrive for another two hours so Javier fished out his phone and typed a message.

_[ To Yuzu ] A HONEYMOON SUITE? ARE YOU FOR REAL? People will think or know what is certainly true but.. you sure about this?_

The reply he got was nearly instant and he knew Yuzuru must be already in a car not bothered by media otherwise, there would be no answer this fast.

_[ To Javi ] Asked for room to share with Javi, only option at hotel. Lot of apologies, other twin rooms taken by skaters. Big bed, have to share, organizers worried but told them it is ok, happened at competition before._

Javier face-palmed and let the topic rest. Knowing Yuzuru he made it appear rather innocent and even if people would suspect something, they were too polite to mention it. The main sponsor for the show was also one of his boyfriends so he guessed it would be fine. Whatever contract his boyfriend signed was so solid, careful about his privacy that the moment some information leaked they would lose a few heads. Giving the room another long look, he walked to his luggage and started to unpack.

\----

Javier felt exhausted after unpacking, storing his bags in the wardrobe careful to leave enough room for Yuzuru. He has seen how much the guy always packs with him even for short trips, then he put his favorite Pablo Alboran album on and settled in one of the comfortable chairs in the living room, gazing out at the skyline. He was dozing off, head lolling to the side here and there when he heard the buzzing of the door. Shaking himself awake, Javier turned his head to see Yuzuru fighting with his bags to fit all at once through the door. Laughing the older male stood up and went to help the other. Yuzuru smiled at him and when the door closed behind them wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed a long kiss to his lips. 

“Hey.” He murmured already feeling another kiss on his lips, Yuzuru gently maneuvering them towards the bed. Javier didn’t even question it. Since Sendai they haven’t really had the time to do anything intimate aside from cuddles and kisses. Now they had their own room a big bed just for the two of them. Since Yumi wasn’t with Yuzuru to help him settle in, Javier guessed he asked her to give them privacy. The Japanese fell back on the mattress pulling Javier with him, never breaking off the kiss.

\----

Javier leaned against the headboard, with a very tired Yuzuru resting his head on his chest, fingers gently playing with dark strands. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the moment, still basking in the beautiful afterglow but then he felt the other shift. Prying his eyes open, which were ready to stay shut he found him boyfriend smiling brightly only inches away from his face. 

“Room-service? Don’t think I can move much or...” His nose scrunched up in that adorable way making Javier grin and press a kiss on the tip. “Sure, I must be getting old, I am quite tired myself.” He already felt like falling asleep before Yuzuru arrived and they spent a few hours in bed, making sure both of them got rid of any pent up frustrations over the past week. Yuzuru nearly doubled over at that nodding his head, confirming that ‘Yes, Javi getting old’ then before the older male could attack his side he slid from the bed, searching for some clothes and fetched the menu. They took solid ten minutes to decide what to get and Yuzuru made the order for the two of them. As they waited, they settled on the bed again, cuddling.

Dinner arrived half an hour later and they ate while talking about anything but skating, which had become quite a tradition. With the change of their relationship, there was a lot to learn. Javier did knew about how Yuzuru disliked certain foods, the music he liked to listen to outside of competition but it was nice to learn about his childhood or actually the books he was reading in free time and not studying. The more he learned the harder he felt himself falling for this gorgeous, honest, generous and gentle person.

Javier knew about the flaws Yuzuru possessed, how he could turn selfish or stubborn, he wasn’t delusional as some of his boyfriends fans were. Yuzuru was not always perfect but because of all the flaws he had, he appeared more human, as someone, he could actually see himself spending his life with.

That thought hit him when they were getting ready for bed, standing next to each other in the bathroom brushing their teeth. For the first time Javier saw himself settling into such a life with Yuzuru, could imagine it and craved for it.

Javier looked at the younger male in the mirror and smiled. Reaching over he wrapped his arm around his boyfriends waist, pressed a kiss to his shoulder, then neck up to his cheek.

“ _Te amo Yuzuru más de lo que alguna vez amé a alguien._ ” (I love you Yuzuru more than I ever loved anyone before.) Yuzuru may have only understood the first two words but his eyes vanished due to the bright smile on his face, placing a hand over the hand wrapped around his middle.  


“ _ぼくもあいしています_ “ (I love you too).  


They stayed like that for a few more minutes, relishing in the feeling of being close, hearing those words from each other in their native language. There really was not much else for them to say in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I decided to make this 10 chapters but I do see possibilities to continue but you know with some time passing? Maybe make a collection out of it? One-shots connected. I see a lot of possibility. Please do let me know what you would like to see :) Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Weeks pass, fun times with so many different skaters and he founds some kind of balance with Yuzuru together. They do end up sharing rooms but luckily after the first time their room is not as grand, just a regular twin room, though they end up sleeping in the same bed._

Weeks pass, fun times with so many different skaters and he founds some kind of balance with Yuzuru together. They do end up sharing rooms but luckily after the first time their room is not as grand, just a regular twin room, though they end up sleeping in the same bed. Neither require a lot of space and always end up tightly wrapped around each other. Yuzuru either with his face buried in Javiers neck or being the small spoon. One night in Makuhari or Kobe, Javier doesn’t quite recall which city they were at, most shows blurring together it is Yuzuru who holds him from behind. He never felt so safe and comfortable in his entire life, wakes up more fresh even if they barely slept a few hours after a long dinner and meant to leave for the last stop. ‘ _Was it the last stop?_ ’ Yuzuru looks up from his breakfast, frowns and just shrugs. It seems even he was losing track especially since he was mostly ushered left and right. Give and interview for TV Asahi or get into the car to accept some kind of award. Javier returns to his coffee only to realize he had finished it and promptly refills his cup.

For once their breakfast is not filled with chatter, most of the skaters are trying to get some food into their bodies, Shoma is not part of this tour but Javier knows this would be the kind where the younger would have his head on the table and snore away. He felt tempted to do the same but made a promise to himself not to cave into the idea of sleep. Javier knows what exactly kept him and Yuzuru awake way past the time they returned to their room and he would be stupid to say he regretted it. He didn’t regret anything in his life, which involved Yuzuru Hanyu, maybe that is why he found himself browsing through certain websites during breaks.

\----

Upon arriving in Shizuoka Javier excused himself from the group outing. Yuzuru had to do his usual interviews before the show. Nobody would really question why Javier Fernandez maneuvered through the city with Google Maps and hoped the people at the store did speak enough English, his Japanese too wonky for the kind of inquiry he is about to make. He swore he didn’t feel this nervous during the Olympics and he was just purchasing what he needs later on.

\----

Javiers family raised him very traditional and before he would take the step he was about to, he had to seek approval from at least one person from Yuzurus family. Yumi as always travelled with her son and while dutifully waiting for his interviews to be over she enjoyed a cup of tea in the hotel lobby. That is where Javier found her and joined her. She raised her brow a bit confused as while they were friendly, Javier never really went this far to explicitly ask for her time, unless Yuzuru was about to injure himself with some stupid jump practices behind Brians back. Neither of them wants to remember that one call Javier made a few years back and earned him a cold shoulder for at least three months. That was worse than, when his sister walked in on him with an ex-girlfriend being in a rather compromising position.

‘ _Javier, focus_ ’. He told himself and looked at Yumi, lowering the volume of his speech. Luckily, the lobby was deserted, they were in a rather secluded corner, and he didn’t need to be worried of being overheard.  


Prepared for an earful of the question being too soon, since they only started officially dating about two months ago, Javier instead received a supporting smile a hand on his shaking ones as they gripped his own knee to keep still. She patted it for good measure. “It won’t be easy, given Japan but you two are good for each other.” Yumi left Javier with that and he slumped in his chair, the small satin box in his pocket feeling heavier than it did before.

\----

Keeping the small box hidden from Yuzuru appears to be a harder challenge than actually taking gold at the World Championships or medaling the Olympics. Javier is worn after mere 24 hours of keeping it as a secret. It is their last night, Yuzuru has to go the next day to accept the most prestigious award Japan has to offer and Javier will be traveling back to Madrid. Their ways will need to part and the timing is off but also feels utterly right. He wonders if the small gold band hidden in a deep blue cushion can fight with all the awards or gold medals Yuzuru has collected throughout the years but Javier was never one to back down from a challenge.

\----

Javier made sure the two of them would leave the party early, claiming that Yuzuru had to get some sleep before travelling and Javier drank too much, (which he didn’t, feeling too nervous to even finish his first glass of beer). Returning to their room it is the Japanese who goes to shower first, ready to fall asleep while standing. Javier contemplates that maybe he should wait with this but when he sees the other leaving the bathroom with wet strands, hotel bathrobe around his small frame he goes down on one knee in front of him.

His shaking fingers fiddle with the small box he had in his pockets but he manages to open it and present a simple gold ring. Some would claim it is too simple but Javier never liked flashy things, not when it came to his skating outfits and he hoped this way it wouldn’t be obvious addition to the countless jewelry items Yuzuru wore on a daily basis.

Right there in the semi-lit hotel room in Shizuoka he asks the one question he didn’t see himself uttering this early in a relationship before. However, this is Yuzuru, who he had known for six years and feels like they were together for that long too.

“Yuzuru Hanyu, would you do me the honor and spend the rest of your life with me?” 

It appears to be all silly because he knows they won’t be able to marry in Japan for many more years to come, he has to return to Madrid in the morning with a full summer schedule. He won’t be back to Toronto until August to train for the handful of competitions followed by full retirement. Yuzuru will continue competing which means he will travel the world and be in Toronto when not. They have to find a way to make this work but all his worries are flying out of the window the moment Yuzuru throws himself in his arms.

“Yes.” The answer comes between sobs and that is all he needs to know, slips on the ring, which fits perfectly on Yuzurus finger, and though there are tears on their lips, he thinks a kiss never tasted sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This had an unexpected turn mid writing... I blame it on Utada Hikaru - Chikai/Oath.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Some would say what followed the big question and him slipping the ring on Yuzurus finger was rather domestic but it was._

Some would say what followed the big question and him slipping the ring on Yuzurus finger was rather domestic but it was. Javier stood up, brushed the remaining tears away from his now fiancés cheeks, pressed another lingering kiss to his lips and while Yuzuru admired the ring he slipped into the bathroom to take his own shower. It was a quick deal, as he preferred to spend the last hours of his in Japan with the other.

Yuzuru laid on the bed, hand extended in the air and he kept moving it to see how the small light of the nightstand caught on the gold, making it glister. Javier felt his heart swell with admiration, happy that Yuzuru liked it so much. Sliding under the covers, he moved closer to the Japanese, head resting on the same pillow to look at the others hand too.

“It looks gorgeous on your finger.” He admitted in a whisper and Yuzuru shifted at that, turning on his side to gaze at Javier, said hand gently placed on his cheek.

“I can’t wear it all the time.” Yuzuru said and he nodded, smiling.

“I know, media would go crazy, tomorrow is a big day too and I understand you can’t show it off as some expect. As long as I know you are my fiancé, I am happy.” Yuzuru instantly blushed at the new expression and nuzzled closer to his chest.

“Fiancé... I like.” Javier hummed in agreement, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller frame of the other male. There were many things they would needed to discuss - the distance for example, plans for the summer, then upcoming competitions in different countries. On the other hand, neither of them wanted to destroy this happy moment, especially not Javier who felt as if he was on cloud nine. Yuzuru Hanyu accepted his proposal; they are engaged, happy and willing to make this work. That is all he needed to know for now.

\----

Javier was the first to wake the following morning, which was a miracle in itself. Blinking his tired eyes open, greeted by the sleeping angelic face of Yuzuru close to his. It appears even after they fell asleep they ended up sharing the same pillow, laying nearly glued to each other. He had to bite back a small chuckle, finding it rather adorable though a second later he realized how this will be the last time they share a bed for a while. Fantasy on Ice tour truly was an amazing time.

Slowly he peeled himself away from Yuzuru, slipping into the bathroom to go through his morning routine. When he returned to the room and looked at his fiance between the white sheets and pillows, he saw how his eyes were open.

“Good morning.” Javier moved onto the bed again, leaning down to press a kiss to his lovers’ cheek, only to have Yuzuru turn his head and their lips ended up touching.

“Morning.” Yuzuru sounded still half-asleep; another side of his Javier got to know and learn to love. Laying back down he instantly felt how the younger male shifted close to him, wrapping himself around him. “What time?”

Javier glanced over to the clock behind Yuzuru to check the time. “We still have about two hours before you need to leave and I have about three until the bus leaves with the skaters to Tokyo.” The Japanese hummed against his chest where he nuzzled his face even closer, followed by a shift of weight to get Javier to lay on his back. Javier raised a brow finding Yuzuru now in his lap, straightening up and gazing down at him much more awake.

“So lot of time.” A shiver ran down his spine as the dark eyes of his fiance filled with lust and want.  


“Yeah...” He managed to say before any other word would be cut off by a demanding kiss.  


\----

Javier hated packing more than goodbyes; luckily, he was not as tedious as Yuzuru so he just threw his belongings in his luggage, hoping it would close. The only item he was very careful with were his skates the rest just was thrown over it, making sure it got cushioned. It took him maybe half an hour to sweep through their shared room, collecting his items but Yuzuru definitely needed more time for it though they both ended up spending most of the two hours he had in bed. Javier sat on the bed they didn’t use and watched how the other male shuffled around the room. Neither of them has addressed so far the inevitable. Javier would return to Madrid and only be back in Toronto around beginning of August. Yuzuru on the other hand stays in Japan for a week or two more depending on his schedule and sneak into Toronto without anyone knowing he even left the country. 

Lost in his thoughts he didn’t see how Yuzuru stopped with his packing and stood in front of him, until he felt a gentle touch on his cheek. Eyes focusing he saw the longing and pain of separation in those gentle eyes. Wrapping his arms around a tiny waist, he pulled Yuzuru between his legs, chin resting on his chest so he could still look up at him.

“I will call you and write you as many times I can without disturbing our sleeping schedule too much. Before you know it I will be back in Toronto.” Yuzuru only pouted at that as when Javier returns he may need to leave for the Challenger competitions, dates have yet to announce by the ISU and he could see all this in his gaze only. Spending years by each other’s side did help in deciphering even the most complex thoughts. “We will make time for each other and if nothing else I will go to Skate Canada with you?”

“I will miss you.” Yuzuru whispered softly, leaning down to press his forehead against Javiers’. He couldn’t agree more but instead of replying he reached for the hand with the ring on it and moved it to his lips, pressing a kiss on it.  


“As long you have this with you, I will always be by your side.” If either of them shed a few tears afterwards, neither addressed it but finished packing and when Yuzuru was picked up by his mother they lingered in a last embrace for a little longer than usual. Javier left their room last a bit later, meeting up with the skaters heading to the airport as well and while he never head a heavier heart leaving Japan behind him, dreading his return to Spain a bit more than usual. As he settled in his seat in the plane bound for Madrid, he couldn’t wait for the day he boards towards Toronto and meets his fiancé again.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am going add an Interlude of what actually happened in Chapter 8 and I cut out ;P  
> And then.. who knows, but generally there is more to come.


End file.
